Graduation
by Dark Lord Descendent
Summary: my First fic its a Harry Potter graduation fic no flames but will take constructive critisism! THE STORY MUST GO ON!


Prologue: The Two Worlds United

This chapter is just a big basic summary after demise of Voldemort when Harry killed Voldemort at age 1.

His parent's survived he survived but Neville was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Neville's parents then threw themselves between Harry and Voldemort which killed him and his Horcruxes all at once so he could not come back and Harry grew up a normal person.

(Disregard the Books of J. K. Rowling's entire mind except the friendships of Harry, The Weasley's, and Hermione)

After the downfall of Voldemort evil had no place in the world the vampires disappeared in the light of his death and there was a cure found for the werewolves.

There was a stipulation if they did not take it they were killed.

The giant's well lets just say they have been out sourced by their own free will the now help in the muggle and magical world with construction detail.

The muggle population thought that it would have been impossible to hide a world within a world but now the muggle and magical governments have been thrown together nicely without any snags but the best thing is magical & muggle law breakers got both ends of government, so if one government missed it the other picked it up.

(Figuratively for all which think too seriously like me.)

It also wasn't uncommon to see a person walking down the street in what the Dursley's would call Freak Ware without a care in the world and not say 'hello' to each other.

Then there were the wizard's who were drawn into the muggle legal sport street racing.

Harry Potter being one of them he thought of it as a way to relieve some things he had on his mind better than a pensieve.

As did a lot of the Wizards after Voldemort The Most Feared Wizard in over a Century was murdered simultaneously by his backfiring killing curse hit him and aurors all over London destroyed his horcruxes, but in the crossfire of the horcruxes Rita Skeeter died.

But enough of that our story begins on one fine afternoon on Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds.

…… Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Ernie

McClaggan, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Blaise Zabini, and final with the highest grades and Honors in the school our Valedictorian Harry Potter Congratulations to all here is the Graduating class of '05 from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Suddenly Camera's start flashin' muggle and magical reporters alike.

"Harry we are so happy that our little boy is graduating today."

"Congratulations my son."

"Thank You father."

"You are welcome Harry."

James Potter looks at his son the absent mindedly looks at his watch.

"Holy Shit."

"Is that the time, Harry, Lily, I have to go get Sirius and we have to go to a meeting at the ministry."

"Sirius get your lips away from that girl we have to get to the meeting at the ministry."

"Damn don't what up for me Lenny."

Sirius aid as he pulled away from her lips.

"If I don't go to this meeting I could very much lose my job I am trying get Terreto out of jail at the moment to get back into racing and it is proving very difficult with his track record I am in the middle of trying to see if they will let him out to prove he can be on the right track."

"Sirius, Takashi."

"What is it Harry."

"Hurry with the meeting so we can go get my new car."

"Ron and Jesse want to go as well and you know we don't want to keep Jesse waiting to fix it up."

"That's fine Harry I will try I may have a friend with me when I get back so don't worry it may not take that long."

"Okay."

Just then Suki walks up to Harry.

"Hey baby if you can get away from your mom's place for 3 hours I have a present for you back at our place." She said with a seductive grin.

Which Lily caught? "Harry go I can't stop you now that you are of age and graduated."

"Thanks mum I will try not to hurt her to much."

"Just don't murder her if you are anything like your Father she won't be able to stand to long against it, but use protection it was my first time and then you happened."

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter I take a contraceptive from the ministry that was brewed then turned into a pill for muggles."

"Well then, they do know what they are doin' there then."

"Harry hun are we gonna go."

"Yeah, just a sec."

He starts to walk over to the forest on the school grounds and starts to look around and, just then Suki yells.

"Harry what are you doing?"

He turns around and yells.

"Get everyone in the Castle now and seal all entrances."

"Dumbledore get the Order ready now get the ministry's forces here now we have an enemy within 30 miles of this place a new breed of evil get the troops ready."

Harry runs up to Suki and kisses her.

"Suki get the hell inside now. They are going to be here quickly."

"But"

"No buts I need you safe."

"Harry be careful."

"Yes hunny now go."

Just then one hundred thousand people appear on Hogwarts grounds.

"Dumbledore we got your message we have been tracking this group for a while now it is a mix of the vampire and werewolves that were able to get away before we got to them and have created these hybrids we need to get rid of them quickly."

"Harry get in the castle let them know of what is going on then have those that want to fight out here to lead them then seal the castle off for enemies."

"Sir, Yes, Sir"

He ran out with all of seventh year and some of the other order members that went in to comfort the children including his mother.

"All right lets get this over with I am restless it's been awhile I've been itchin' for some excitement finally."

"Draco I didn't know you actually wanted to fight along side me."

"Oh Potter you can be a git when you want to be but I would most gladly fight along side you than against you, you know that you git."

"Well if you intend to marry Ginny you need to prove that you deserve that right of passage, so lets see if you prove me wrong, and here is your test I am going to create a life-size Ginny form rock your job is to protect it, it will have a life count on it if that count gets bellow 60 It will disappear so if it is alive when all of these things die or they retreat you will have Ron's and my blessing."

"Thank you,"

"I will not let you down."

"Let's hope not."

Then all of a sudden the horizon was full of things with wings.

They started to send fire balls at the gathered people on the ground.

Just as Harry predicted Draco put a shield on the imitated Ginny, but then noticed that the actual Ginny was in the battlefield.

"Draco forget the imitated Ginny the real Ginny is in the battlefield next to Blaise, Go Protect her."

"Yes, Sir"

He ran off to Blaise to protect Ginny.

30 minutes into fighting and then a white hot light was emitted from inside the castle the Entrance Doors blown off the hinges.

Out walked Suki She was running at a break neck speed that was almost as fast as a snitch in a Quidditch match and Harry was able to follow her movements then a glint of silver was saw She had blades strapped to her arms with the hands on what looked like the blade itself but was actually handles stuck directly to the blade in her hand.

She was tearing through the hybrids like butter without a problem they could not to seem to track her then all of a sudden they all burst into flame and Suki landed next to Harry.

Everyone cheered.

Harry leaned over to her and pulled her close to him and kissed her, then knelt down on one knee and asked her.

"Suki Sakieta would you like to have the honor of having Potter as you last name."

"Wah"

"I am asking you to marry me baby."

"I understood you the first time I just wanted you to repeat it."

"Yes Harry James Po………"

She didn't get to finish because Harry had hugged her and started to kiss her like his life depended on it.

"Congratulations Harry my son."

"Thank you mother."

"I have a present to go unwrap I will be at my Castle at 5 tonight to throw a party so we can tell everyone then."

"See you later and remember our talk earlier."

"Yes, Mother." Harry said with a joking attitude.

Seconds later they were in Suki's apartment she told him to go in the living room she would yell when she was ready for him to get his present.

a/n so here it is R&R.


End file.
